The Bachelor
by Inuyasha'sWife4Eva
Summary: YukaEri&Ayume did it again they signed Kagome up for another contest but its not just any contest its the Bachelor. Well at least she wont be alone Sango will be dragged alone with her 3crazy friends. With a twist on the series who will the Bachelor fall4


THE BACHELOR

Chapter 1: Not Again!!

"You guys have got to be kidding me. You signed me up for what now again?" Screamed a very agitated Kagome.

"We told you already." said Yuka.

"Yea, about 100 times already." came Eri.

"We signed you up for the next bachelors show as one of the competing girls to get the Guy." said Ayume.

"You do know he's rich right… and steaming hot… and athletic… and he's young… and he's--" Yuka was cut of by Kagome.

"Uh, yea. T.I.M. Yuka. But I don't care. I have college and Souta to worry about." Kagome said stressed out. "And there's no way in hell I'm going. Whether you pay me or not and seriously not alone."

"Oh, didn't we tell you." Eri

"Tell.. me.. what..?" Kagome

"That we're also signed up, as well as Sango." Eri

"Say what now!?" Kagome

"Hahaha, that's the funniest thing you've said all day Kagome." Yuka

"Yea, all five of us are signed up. They said it was supposed to be a special double feature to the show this year." Ayume

Slowly Kagome's fire went out and was all focused on the most, loveliest jammed packed full of evil smile that would look gorgeous if she wasn't so pissed off. Her friends started to back off when, "You guys have 5 seconds to disappear before I rip some ones' head(s) off." she said oh so innocently. They completely froze. "1... 2... 3... 4.." Now was when they decided to unfreeze and run but, "5." And as they turned around they all bumped into nun other than Sango who was steaming and crimson red in the face.

Five loud 'gulp's where heard before you heard some terrified screaming and running down the block and a mile away before it quieted down to silence.

"I can't believe those girls did that." Sango spoke deathly calm.

"Actually I can." came Kagome rubbing her temples. They've been doing this to me since I became friends with them in the 3rd grade. Years of being signed up for talent shows, karaoke, contest, etc. to 

think I'd be use to it by know."

"Yea but the Bachelor? Of all shows to sign us up for? At least if it was Next I'd Next the guy before he had a chance to open his mouth."

"Hahaha. No, you'd punch him out then Next him before he had a chance to say 'give me a chance.'" Kagome said feeling a bit relaxed now, knowing she wasn't dragged into this mess alone. "And as much as I'd hate to this but, this is going to be interesting to watch."

"I'd hate to say it, but I think your right Kag."

"What? Agreeing with this or in general?"

"Well, a little bit of both."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean San?"

"Exactly what I said is what I meant." Sango said as she walked away.

"Hey, get back here you." Kagome went chasing Sango as Sango ran away laughing.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing this Dad. You always do this and I end up screwing up, so what's the point of it now." Came an angry young boy.

"Because I already set it up, and your going whether you like it or not. No And's, if's or But's. Got that young man."

"Dad I'm not doing this, so don't force me to do it." the angry boy Said.

"Listen Inuyasha, you're a handsome young boy who needs to start looking for a girl for companionship and maybe even eventually marry."

"Not that marriage crap again! You always pull that shit on me. I'm not gonna go through this again!" And with that he began to walk away.

"You stop right where you are young man, so help me." Inuyasha slowed his pace at the sound of the anger in his father's voice. "If you ever want that shiny new red car…" Now that got him to stop and turn so hard he almost got whiplash.

"What, no car. I worked my ass off for that and now your saying I can't have it, even if I'm paying for half."

"I'll pay for it in full, pay insurance and gas for 5 years."

"If I don't like any of them will you leave me alone about that and I'll still get the car."

'Sigh' "Yes, son. Only if you go through with I until the end."

"But for every girl who's not to my liking and or tries to pull something uncalled for you pay for another

year and a half of gas."

"Half year and it's a deal."

"Fine dad, but why didn't you do this to Sesshomaru?"

"I was about to, but then I started to see some changes in him, and he had an extra scent mix into his own, so I let it be for a while and before I knew it he was introducing us to this lovely bright young girl whom seemed to have an extremely strong hold on his heart without either one of them knowing."

"You mean Rin, right?"

"That's right. But you're taking longer that he did, and he's going to ask her to marry him next week."

"Dad I just finished college, what do you want from me. Let me stretch my arms first. I don't want to settle do so soon."

"I let your arms stretch for four years and you haven't even shown any signs what's so ever."

"I was in high school when you expected me to start looking for a girl? Was to busy working for my car, trying to stay out of trouble and keep my perverted friend in line without getting in trouble dad. Looking for a girl when I could get a brand new car."

"Well you shoulda at least tried."

"Whatever dad, see you later."

"Oh, and one more thing. If you act interested while your on the show you'll have your car once the show is over, but until then your gonna have to use your motorcycle."

"What… motorcycle… dad?"

"Your mother and I had a deal. That if you accepted the deal you get a motorcycle and if you didn't and canceled the whole show you would pay for the losses, you'd have to buy the car yourself, and we'd get to choose your wife." Inuyasha gulped. "Orange you glad you said yes."

"That was lame dad. And yea. Awesome, I get a motorcycle."

"Oh, and it's the red sporty one that you were thinking about getting and it's in the garage-"

"Loveya dad. Seeya. Bye." And like that he was out in a flash and can be seen drive down the driveway on it with the biggest, goofiest grin ever.


End file.
